


Pizza Night

by Jet



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Multi, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pizza night for the Outlaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “pizza” prompt at comicdrabbles on livejournal.

“What the hell is this?” Jason asked, staring at the abomination sitting on the table.

“It is pizza, Jason,” Kori answered. She was eating her slice with a knife and fork.

“Yes, but why does it have _pineapple_ on it?” Jason asked, glaring at Roy.

Roy held up his hands in surrender, quickly lowering the one holding his slice of pizza as the cheese began to slide off. “Wasn’t my idea. Kori wanted it.”

“I enjoy pineapple,” Kori informed him, cutting another piece from her slice. “And the ham goes well with its flavor.”

“But- ugh! Ham and pineapple? Why couldn’t we just get pepperoni?”

“I don’t like pepperoni,” Roy said, and took a huge bite of his pizza.

“How can you not like pepperoni? Everyone likes pepperoni! Kori, you like pepperoni.”

“It’s acceptable. I prefer the pineapple topping.” Kori speared a chunk of pineapple with her fork and popped it in her mouth. Roy gave her a thumbs-up.

“Why do I hang out with you people?” Jason asked the air.

“Because you love us, Jaybird,” Roy said, mouth still full. “And we love you.”

Jason tried to work up another glare, but everyone knew his heart wasn’t in it. He ducked his head, still not sure how to respond to their declarations of affection.

Kori and Roy exchanged a look, and Kori reached out and pulled Jason into the third chair.

“Try the pineapple, Jason,” she encouraged him. “If you truly hate it, Roy will get you something else.”

Roy looked like he wanted to object to that, but a glance from Kori made him close his mouth. Instead he took another bite, making obscene noises of enjoyment.

Jason gave him a disgusted look as he retrieved a slice of the pineapple-and-ham pizza. At Kori’s encouraging nod, he took a bite. Roy and Kori both stared at him as he chewed.

“How is it?” Roy finally asked after a long minute of silence.

“It’s not that bad,” Jason admitted grudgingly.

“Ha!” Roy exclaimed. “Told you it was good.”

“No you didn’t,” Jason started to argue, but Kori beamed at him, her smile as bright as the sun, and he forgot what he was going to say.

“I am truly glad that you enjoy it, Jason. You can choose the next topping.”

“As long as it’s not pepperoni,” Roy interjected.

“Sardines,” Jason said, and grinned viciously at Roy’s horrified face.


End file.
